Pecados y redención
by Arjuy
Summary: Finalmente ha ocurrido lo que Peeta tanto temía, lo han convertido en una pieza del juego de Snow, un segundo Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Secretos**

El cielo está gris, igual que su interior. Pequeñas gotas de agua golpean su piel y resbalan por su cuerpo, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos azules y ruedan por sus mejillas.

Intenta que la ducha borre la impresión de sentirse sucio sin conseguirlo, no hay suficiente agua y jabón en el mundo para lograrlo

Golpea con furia la pared

-¡Maldición!

Se odia a sí mismo y a quienes propiciaron todo.

A quienes lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Se recarga contra el lavamanos, soportando su peso con sus brazos, la cabeza cayendo pesadamente sobre su pecho. Suspira pesadamente su corazón comienza a sentirse frío… dolorosamente helado.

-Mi primera vez…yo…yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran de este modo…

No fue como lo había imaginado. Los besos no quemaban, no despertaban el deseo de más. Solo le provocaban dolor, angustia y repugnancia.

Solo era saliva de otra persona sobre sus labios

Suspiró profundamente. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido después de la cena.

Recordó las caricias demandantes sobre su piel, los brazos rodeando su cuello, los labios presionados con fiereza contra los suyos.

Recordó la pasión, la necesidad y la urgencia…parecía que aquella mujer iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro.

Recordó haberla escuchado susurrando su nombre, sin parecer importarle que él no supiera el suyo, ni correspondiera a sus besos, o que hubiera girado la cabeza, ocultado su rostro en el cuello de ella, sin mirarla siquiera mientras estaban juntos.

-Sencillamente se trata de sobrevivir…- le había dicho Haymitch evitando mirarlo de frente

Peeta, cierra los ojos intentando calmarse, intentando borrar de su mente lo ocurrido. Intentando convencerse de que podrá sobrellevarlo. Que está dispuesto a soportar lo que sea necesario para tener a su familia y a sus seres queridos a salvo de Snow. Como lo habían hecho Finnick Odair y tantos otros antes que él.

Acaba de traspasar un punto de no retorno, debía defender su supervivencia

 _-Después de todo es lo usualmente le espera a un "vencedor"_

Recarga su frente contra la pared fría del baño, pensando en todo eso

- _Estaré bien…_ …no significará nada… _Quizá mañana ni lo recuerde….no debo llorar. Las lágrimas no servirán para cambiar nada._ _—_ repite en su mente, como un mantra, mientras sale de la habitación del motel y aborda el coche que lo espera.

Solo quiere volver al centro de entrenamiento, dormir y fingir que nada ha ocurrido.

Espera que ella ya se haya dormido y no note nada

Pero es ella precisamente la primera persona con la que se topa al abrir la puerta del departamento.

No le dice nada y él solo pasa por delante subiéndose la solapa de la chaqueta, cubriendo así una marca dejada en su cuello, mientras se jura a sí mismo no dejarse caer , no mostrar debilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Katniss siente ganas de abofetearlo, pero solo asiente mientras él, sin mirarla, pasa a su lado dándole las buenas noches y diciéndole de ya debería irse a dormir.

Sospechas invaden su mente.

 _-Debo estar equivocada….no puede ser…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Los rayos de luz que se cuelan por la ventana finalmente lo obligan a despertar, una suave brisa entra por la ventana entornada. Una ligera capa de sudor cubre su frente, las manos le sudan.

Casi no ha dormido, ha pasado la noche pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

La cabeza te da vueltas, mientras una vez más intenta no pensar.

Perder la cordura en ese momento sería una bendición.

Perder la cordura y estallar en mil y un pedazos.

Pero no puede.

No debe.

Debe volver a la realidad que le rodea

 _-¿Quién eres Peeta Mellark? ¿Eres el hijo de Adrián y Clara?... ¿Eres un comerciante…un panadero…un pintor?... ¿eres el chico que vino al mundo amar a una y solo una? …. ¿Deseabas ser algo más que eso?... ¿Acaso tienes la oportunidad de decidir?... ¿Tienes voluntad propia?, no…no la tienes. Sólo eres una pieza más en los juegos…. ¿Qué haces ahora en el mundo, Peeta? ¿Sobrevivir?_

Se maldice internamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La estancia en el Capitolio se alarga inexplicablemente, se suceden las cenas, las visitas al teatro, las fiestas, y demás compromisos a los que van juntos, representando a la pareja perfecta, solo mientras las cámaras están encendidas.

Cuando estas se apagan, él se aleja, la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de su "apreciado amigo Finnick", y no regresa sino hasta bien entrada la noche, en extraños coches de alquiler

Y allí esta Katniss, invariablemente, esperando verlo llegar, esperando quizá alguna explicación.

Pero sólo obtiene un breve: "buenas noches" y unos pasos que se pierden rumbo al dormitorio, al que ella ya no se atreve a entrar.

 _-El brillo del Capitolio lo atrapó….está completamente perdido_

Ella no puede reprocharle nada. La relación que tienen es solo una farsa, un show para el público del Capitolio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

El traje impecable, la sonrisa indiferente y casi arrogante

Es demasiado difícil creer que el joven capitolino, que se está arreglando distraídamente un mechón de rubios cabellos detrás de la oreja, antes de salir nuevamente esa noche, sea su mismo chico del pan.

Tal vez ya no pulsa en su corazón aquel amor que le declaró un día ante todo Panem.

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué puede hacer? Con él, consigo misma, con la vida. ¿Seguir con aquella pantomima que están representando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-Busca perderte en un lugar distante,…. en donde las sensaciones no serán las suyas… serán las de otra persona._

Continúa lavándose como si las manchas estuviesen tatuadas sobre la piel, no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a su mente la mirada de Katniss

Últimamente lo mira como si quisiese penetrar dentro de sus más oscuros secretos.

Y todo estará perdido si lo hace

Ella no debe leer en su rostro la culpa, el dolor y el asco que él ve reflejado todas las mañanas en el espejo.

 _-Katniss no debe saberlo….no puede saberlo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katniss tiene las manos enrojecidas, de tanto retorcerlas, una contra otra. Tiene miedo. Algo estaba cambiando en él, cambiando para siempre.

Aquella noche, decide no callar más. Peeta no podrá negarse a hablar.

 _\- Hay algo que me escondes. Y es algo que debo descubrir._

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

\- Hola, Peeta.

-Ehhh…..hola, Katniss ¿qué haces despierta?

-Nada en particular. Solo esperándote para hablar contigo.

-No te enfades pero…estoy cansado ¿Podría ser en otro momento?

Katniss lo mira con determinación.

-No.

Peeta entiende que ha llegado el momento que tanto ha temido, Katniss quiere una explicación.

Mira los ojos que tanto ama llenos de dolor e incertidumbre y no puede evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago.

Quiere acercarse a ella, abrazarla, contarle lo que está pasando.

Pero no puede decirle nada, porque todo dolería aún más

Katniss se mueve con cierta torpeza, acercándose a él, sintiéndose a punto de estallar.

-Peeta, ya no quiero seguir con esto… no así… al menos dime que…

Se detiene y se siente una completa estúpida. Lo ha retenido, casi lo ha emboscado, sin saber exactamente qué quiere de él. O sin atreverse a ponerlo en palabras.

-Es tarde, Katniss…yo….

Él busca alejarse, ella debe encontrar una manera de retenerlo, de no perder el contacto. No callarse, o todo habrá terminado.

Lo detiene por la muñeca,

\- Peeta…tú….tú aún…. ¿aún me quieres?... aunque sea un poco

Peeta levanta los ojos hacia ella. No responde de inmediato, solo esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, se suelta de ella y cruza los brazos.

-No –dice secamente-…lo siento….ya no…

-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

¿Y qué hago empezando otra historia sin haber concluido la otra?

Lo siento, ni yo misma me lo explico. Mis dedos tienen mente propia :P

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, tomatazos y demás en el botoncito que dice Review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sumergiéndose en un mundo irreal**

Katniss aprieta los labios. Y los ojos al mirar la faz de Peeta se oscurecen de tal modo que el tono gris se convierte en una sombra oscura.

Él no rehúye la mirada.

\- te quise durante mucho tiempo, lo sabes…. pero….las cosas cambian…

Una chispa de peligrosa cólera se enciende en los ojos de Katniss. Avanza hacia él, y lo mira con una expresión inyectada en sangre

-"Las cosas cambian" ¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decir?

Peeta la mira un poco sorprendido, ha perdido mucho en estos últimos tiempos y quizá en este momento está perdiendo también el poco afecto que Katniss pueda tenerle, pero no retrocederá, ella debe alejarse, darse cuenta de que ya no es bueno.

-bien, si te hace falta más….me cansé… me cansé de esperar algo que nunca voy a conseguir

Su cara vuelve a la mueca arrogante y suelta una carcajada. Porque hay sueños que cuando se cumplen destruyen la vida de quien los ha deseado.

A Katniss aquella risa la desarma. Peeta es otro.

-¿Por qué te ríes? -pregunta confundida.

\- Me río de mí mismo. ¿No te parece risible esta situación?... ¿TÚ pidiéndome explicaciones?... Nunca pensé que llegaras a este extremo, y, sin embargo, has llegado.

\- No te entiendo.

\- ¡Qué más da! Me entiendo yo mismo y eso es suficiente

\- Peeta, voy a creer que…

La mano masculina se agita indiferente.

\- ¡Oh, Katniss, no es preciso que pienses en nada! ¿Para qué? No existe tiempo más perdido que aquel que se emplea en pensar tonterías.

Katniss se yergue altiva.

\- No pienso tonterías, Peeta.

\- Una mujer no puede pensar otra cosa.

Indiferente sigue su camino, sin ser capaz de volver a mirarla, sólo deseando protegerla, aunque eso signifique alejarla para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Es el final de todo, todo lo que siempre se había sentido inalterable y seguro.

Peeta se ha mostrado tan frío y lejano. Ya no es la misma persona.

¿Realmente se ha cansado de ella? ¿Lo han encandilado las luces del Capitolio? ¿Es todo algún tipo de revancha por tardar en decidirse entre él y Gale?

Son preguntas hechas obsesivamente, que la dejan ahogarse sin respuestas, respuestas que no dejarán los labios de Peeta.

Porque él la ha abandonado. Él, que prometió estar a su lado siempre, la ha dejado.

Él, que se había metido en su vida de forma avasalladora, declarándole su amor ante todo Panem. Él, con sus cabellos rubios, con sus ojos color cielo brillantes, con su sonrisa capaz de llenar de paz a cualquiera.

La ha dejado en su confusión, en su soledad.

Porque ni siquiera tiene claro cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron del surtido de gratitud, culpa, tristeza, amistad,…a enfado e inquietante revoltijo del estómago,…a frío y angustiosa falta de aire.

Y le da miedo entenderlo

Solo tiene claro que le duele no tenerlo. Lo peor, está casi segura que jamás volverá a tenerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche Haymitch descubre para su disgusto que el minibar de su cuarto ya está vacío.

Después de surtirse en el bar del salón, regresa a su cuarto sigilosamente, pero la luz y la puerta entornada del estudio de Peeta, llaman su atención

Avanza sigiloso hacia la puerta. La abre más y espía.

Peeta no podía dormir o estaba realmente inspirado esa noche. Su mirada estaba dirigida al caballete, que sostenía una nueva pintura, aún en sus primeras etapas, pero ya poseedora de una inquietante atracción. Se trataba de un paisaje de praderas y de árboles, pero mientras se acercaba a él pudo apreciar la figura de dos niños corriendo entre los arbustos, casi escondidos.

\- Lo haces muy bien - dice Haymitch, detenido a su lado- Ignoraba que poseyeras tanto talento.

\- Ignoras muchas otras cosas - repone indiferente - ¿Qué sabes sobre mí? ….hace unos meses solo era otro tributo que verías morir.

\- Me parece que ha pasado un siglo desde entonces.

\- En cambio, da la casualidad de que a mí se me antoja que eso sucedió ayer… Voy a retirarme. Buenas noches, Haymitch - indica Peeta, dejando los pinceles de lado.

El mentor lo retiene por un brazo y lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te retiras tan pronto? ¿Te estorbo?

\- Puede ser.

\- ¿Pasa lo mismo con preciosa?… ¿tenías que ser tan brusco con ella?

Los ojos cansados interrogan silenciosos.

Peeta suelta su brazo y le da la espalda.

\- Esta situación es insoportable - expresa entre dientes- Ante mis propios ojos me veo como un muñeco que el capitolio, Snow…e ¡INCLUSO TÚ!, manejan a su antojo…..Es vergonzoso. Es grotesco, es absurdo.

\- ¡Cuánto adjetivo para decir la misma cosa, chico!... ¿algún tipo de maniobra evasiva?

Peeta se vuelve violento.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? - murmura con voz ahogada, sujetándolo de los hombros – la verdad es esta: cuando estás cayendo ¡NO ARRASTRAS CONTIGO A LOS QUE TE IMPORTAN!

\- Peeta,…no me irás a decir que aún…

\- Te he dicho la verdad….así que ahora ¡CÁLLATE! - pide molesto – no me responsabilizo de lo que te pase si continúas….porque mi paciencia toca a su fin.

\- No te alteres, chico…. no existe motivo para ponerse así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente está preparándose para salir a una noche de fiesta, tratando de emplear su mente solo en la tarea que le espera.

Se mira al espejo y no se halla, el rostro que le devuelve la indiferente sonrisa se siente ajeno.

 _-¿Todavía vales algo?_

Suspira y sale del cuarto llevando una maleta de cuero, que juzga le será de mucha utilidad esa noche.

\- ¿Volverás temprano? –pregunta el mentor

\- No lo creo….Buenas noches, Haymitch, Buenas noches, Katniss

Se aleja con paso firme y ella queda inmóvil, apretando los labios y guardando silencio. Sin él, es como si de pronto el mundo se hubiera quedado sin luz.

Bruscamente regresa a su cuarto, cerrando tras de sí las puertas, con rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se siente sola, tiene frío... seguramente tendrá pesadillas esa noche y no podrá llamarlo... Una oleada de rubor le enciende las mejillas.

Piensa en tantas mujeres que sin duda lo tendrán en sus brazos... en las perdidas del Capitolio, en las mujerzuelas que seguramente se lo disputaran, y una oleada de sentimientos la embarga: ira, rencor,… celos.

Una noche tras otra, una noche tras otra. Él ya ni siquiera la lleva a las dichosas reuniones

Verlo salir cada noche no hace más que enfurecerla más, si aquello es posible.

Él lo ha arruinado todo.

-Te ves tan feliz al salir…. ¿Te divierte dejarme en este estado? …o simplemente me ignoras

Cubre su cara con los brazos, tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla, porque esto no puede estar sucediendo.

-Estoy mal,….tienes que ayudarme,…. ¡NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES!

Balancea los brazos y camina en el cuarto haciendo círculos, en un inútil intento de relajarse.

-me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, prometiste siempre estar a mi lado, pero...te alejas….

Pone los puños en las caderas. Luego los deja caer a los costados.

-te vas, y yo no sé cómo enfrentar la soledad…... ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡MALDITA SEA, ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO!

Recuerda los gestos suaves hacia ella. La bondad, la firmeza, la cordialidad, la calidez….Todas las veces en que sus brazos fueron su único refugio del mundo exterior, los besos en la arena, los besos en la gira.

-Por favor…. ¡ya no puedo soportarlo!…. ¿por qué?... ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Quisiera poder darle un nombre a lo que ha perdido. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Él se ha ido. Lo que sea que existía entre ellos se ha perdido.

\- Das la impresión de no poder lastimar a nadie…pero a mí me haces daño,…. ¿lo haces a propósito?

Se acuesta en el piso, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada.

-Estoy enloqueciendo, lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una fiesta en casa de un importante funcionario del gobierno de Panem

Música, confusión, ruido,….alcohol.

Alcohol al cual su organismo se está acostumbrando.

El efecto turbador del vino, el vértigo, la calidez, la sensación insólita de ser solo un espectador que mira desde fuera, sentimiento que seguramente volverá a experimentar en muchas ocasiones durante esa noche.

La mujer escandalosamente maquillada, se diluye para quedar sólo como "el trabajo de una noche"

 _-… una fuente de…secretos…._

Baila con ella y olvida totalmente la situación, hasta casi no sentir el talle de la mujer entre sus brazos.

-¡Esto es un sueño! Tú…tú….-la mujer sonríe nerviosamente-…no puedo creer tener tanta suerte

-Es halagador que usted considere una suerte compartir conmigo esta velada – comenta a tiempo de depositar un ligero toque con los labios en la enjoyada mano

Apoyada en el brazo Peeta, la mujer sonríe mientras se dirigen al jardín.

-Voy a contarte algo….aquella fuente de piedra…la de la entrada…. ¡es mágica!... ¿Quieres probar? ¿Quieres realizar tu mayor deseo, Peeta?

Peeta sonríe para sí mismo. Lo que más desea está tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

\- ¿Debo pedir que esta noche dure para siempre? –dice con voz de terciopelo

\- Aguarda... ¿Tienes una moneda? -La mujer extrae de su bolso una moneda de oro y se la ofrece

\- Pide... desea con toda tu fuerza... con toda tu voluntad...

Antes de acceder al pedido, Peeta mira el fondo de la fuente, donde decenas de monedas relucen a la luz de la Luna.

 _\- En los distritos la gente se muere de hambre y aquí….aquí…._

La orquesta toca música alegre y los capitolinos elegantes en el salón, giran en extraña coreografía.

El mundo gira como siempre. El Capitolio….siempre dando fiestas para cubrir el silencio

\- Peeta ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada... nada en particular...lo siento,….la verdad…. yo no creo mucho en estas cosas- sacude la cabeza, espantando las visiones para volver a la realidad y le devuelve la moneda

\- Disculpa, estoy tan emocionada,….me has concedido el regalo de tu presencia y de tu compañía y yo aquí actuando como una niña ridícula,…..pero si pudieras realmente entenderme

\- Trataré de hacerlo –sonríe indiferente - ¿No le parece que ya deberíamos regresar a la fiesta?

\- No…no me parece

Se incorpora lo justo para frotarse contra él de forma sugerente antes de besarlo. Él se entrega a sus labios con todo el abandono de un hombre que no tiene nada que perder

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas.-**

Y vamos por el segundo.

A decir verdad, esta historia está bastante alejada de mi estilo, pero las ideas fluyen y fluyen, algo que no sentía hace tiempo.

Esta vez estoy escribiendo para mí.

Lo que no quita que aprecie mucho los comentarios, quejas y sugerencias que ustedes puedan enviarme.

En especial agradezco a L, a brujita22 y el infaltable Guest

Hasta la próxima


End file.
